


La única

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, algo se oprime contra mi corazón y unas lágrimas escurren por mi mejilla, unas lágrimas de frustración. El ataque era para matarme, pero tú me salvaste y no mereces dejar de existir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La única

\- Naruto... –susurras suavemente.

Sujeto tu cuerpo con fuerza, acercándolo a mí. ¡Debes vivir, no puedes dejarme solo! ¿Por qué no permitiste que yo muriera? Si no hubieras intervenido sería todo como debería ser, yo muriendo en tu lugar, yo respirando dificultosamente.

Limpio tu cara, secando la sangre que escurre de tu boca; acerco aún más tu cuerpo al mío. Deseo que sobrevivas.

\- ¡No, Hinata, no! ¡Reacciona, por favor! – Grito mientas sacudo tu cuerpo. Todos alrededor mío observan la trágica escena, sabiendo que nada se puede hacer ahora por tu vida.

No lo acepto.

Alguien se acerca a nosotros tratando de apartarme pero no lo permito. Quiero seguir abrazándote, deseo que un poco de mi chakra se transmita a tu cuerpo y vuelvas a levantarte.

El dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, algo se oprime contra mi corazón y unas lágrimas escurren por mi mejilla, unas lágrimas de frustración. El ataque era para matarme, pero tú me salvaste y no mereces dejar de existir.

No quiero quedarme solo.

Acaricio tu mejilla con dulzura mientras exhalas por última vez. Te sujeto con más firmeza mientras grito de dolor, de rabia, de tristeza. Te has ido.

Tú eras la única que me acepto desde el inicio, teniendo esperanzas en mí. Me amaste desde las sombras y te apoyaste en mi persona para afrontar tus problemas y mirar el futuro con una sonrisa sin importar el pasado.

Beso tu frente mientras llueve en mi interior, mientras mi alma sufre tu partida y se lastima cada vez más al ver tu cuerpo inerte.

\- Te amo.


End file.
